Christmas Time!
by Penguin Braginski
Summary: Italy and Germany are on their way to America's house when they stop by Russia's house...


Russia stared out of the second story window. A storm had passed the night before, leaving behind 6 inches of new snow. But, something was different than normal. In the distance, he could make out two figures walking in the snow toward his house. Confused, he watched them closely. They were arguing, and the taller of the two was obviously winning. The shorter was carrying a box. As the two walked up to his house, Russia made his was downstairs. A maid in his house opened the door and invited the two in, right as Russia came to the bottom of the stairs. Walking forward, the maid steps back to reveal Germany and Italy, both wrapped up against the cold and covered in snow.

"Hello, what brings you two here?" asked Russia. Germany looked at Italy who, while shaking (Germany wasn't sure if it was because Italy was cold, or just scared of Russia), he held up a wrapped box. The wrapping was a bright red, and the box had a pristine white and blue ribbon on it.

"M-m-mmerry Christmas….Russia." Italy sputtered out. Italy took a few steps toward Russia, and held out the box. Germany was watching the two, mainly to make sure nothing happened to Italy.  
"I-I'm not sure what to say, I had completely forgotten that it was Christmas." Russia was shocked the Italy and Germany had thought of him, when they could very well be celebrating with America (who was probably having a party), England (who was either at, or going to crash America's party) , or some other country. Italy stepped back, and ended up very close to Germany. Germany looked down at Italy, rolled his eyes, and looked back up at Russia.  
" Well, actually, we were on our way to America's house when Italy started going on about visiting you and wouldn't give it up. He also said that we had to give this present to you. I couldn't see why stopping here would hurt, so here we are." Germany kept his eyes on Russia, who had set the box down on a side table.

"Here. Let's sit. You both are tired from walking, da?" Russia gestured over to a set of two chairs and a couch. Russia and Germany each took a chair, as Italy flopped himself down on the couch.

"Veee!~ I found it and-AHHHH!" Russia and Germany looked over to see that Russia's cat had found that Italy had opted to lay across the couch, and decided that Italy was in his spot, but didn't know what to do. Both Germany and Russia tried not to laugh.

"Veeee!~ Russia, this cat is HUGE! And he's soooooo soft!" Italy had picked up the cat, and layed it on his chest. The cat started purring.  
"Da, he is. He loves to be pet, and loves seeing other people, especially since we don't get very many visitors. Well, except Belarus. He can't stand to be around her." Russia let out a small laugh, which caught Germany's attention.

"I don't see why." said Germany sarcastically. Russia let out another small laugh.  
"What's his name? Veee!~" Italy had sat up, and put the cat down on the couch on his back, and was now rubbing his belly.  
"Oh? His name is Ivan." Russia's scarf blew around, even though there was no way for the wind to have blown around.

"Veeee!~ Hello Ivan!"  
"Meow" Ivan seemed to understand Italy.

"Russia, do you think it would be to much to ask if-THUD"

"AHHHHHH!" Russia and Germany looked at Italy only to find that the cat had pounced on him, knocking him over onto the floor. Germany rolled his eyes at Italy yet again.

"Eh, if I could call America to tell him we'll be a little late, and to see if he would allow you to join the party?" Germany was watching Italy and the cat, but would look over at Russia now and again.

"Oh, I couldn't worry too much, I-" began Russia, before he was interrupted by the phone.  
"Germany, would you pick it up? You're closer, da?" Russia eyed Germany.

"Sure. Hello? Yes. America? No, we're fine. No, really. He hasn't done anything to hurt us. Italy wanted to give him a present, so we stopped by. We'll be there soon, no need to worry. Hmmm? Oh, sure, hold on a second." Germany put his hand over the phone, "He wants to talk to you."  
"Da? Oh, hello America. Yes? No, they're not hurt in any way." All of a sudden, Russia looked surprised. "What are you saying? Really? Uh….ok. See you later, bye America."  
Russia looked over at Germany.

"Veee!~ What did America want you guys?" Italy looked over the cat at Germany, then at Russia.  
"Yes, what did he want? You looked….suprised for a moment there." Germany stared at Russia.  
"Well, he….uh…invited me….over for the…. Christmas party." Russia was almost not able to speak. Italy sat up, and the cat went running upstairs.

"VEEEE!~ We get to party with Russia!" Russia and Germany both stood up, and Italy, seeing that they were up, did the same. But, he jumped at Russia, Germany watched him ,scared, as Italy hugged Russia. Russia was shocked at first, but, gave Italy a small hug and then pushed him away. Then Italy turned to Germany, yelled something about Russia, then hugged him. Germany pryed Italy off, and turned to Russia.  
"Well, if we are to be going, we must start again. America's house is a long ways away." Germany and Italy followed Russia toward the front door.

"Da, we should. Get your coats on, but, we'll take my plane. It will be faster." As Germany helped Italy get his coat back on, Russia went into the next room, and then came out with a bag. After Italy's coat was on, Germany put his own on, and they two looked at the bag, curiously.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I got presents for everyone for when I see them." Germany looked relieved, and Italy was ecstatic.  
"Vee!~ Let's goooo!" Germany grabbed the door handle with one hand, but Italy had grabbed the other one. In Italy's other hand was Russia's present. Russia, who turned to the maid and told her something in Russian, picked up the bag again, and motioned to Germany, who opened the door.  
"VEE!~ I hope Finland comes tonight!" Italy, still holding Germany's hand, ran out the door.


End file.
